


What's your Kryptonite?

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 2x18, F/F, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Some angst, kind of fix, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Prompt: In 2x18, when Lena asks Kara what her Kryptonite is. Kara gets all flustered. Lena knows she is Supergirl. She just loves to see Kara fluster and ramble.my first attempt to write a prompt, I think I got carried away and off topic, I don't know!it began with the scene between Kara and Lena, obviously. And it continued after the scene on the couch at the end of the episode.





	What's your Kryptonite?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> thank you TrueMaverick for the review!

“So what’s your kryptonite?” Lena asked nonchalantly while crossing the threshold, she had a hard time to keep her smirk at bay and enjoyed teasing Kara far too much. 

“Mmmmh… Ah” Kara’s brain short-circuited and she closed the door abruptly in shock using too much strength, Lena was outside of her apartment and she was still inside. “ _Ok Kara, think fast… come on you need to do something… now”_  she thought.

She heard a knock on the door followed by Lena’s voice.

“Kara? Is everything alright?” Lena was worried she had pushed things too far.

“Yeah… Yeah…of course…” Kara replied she couldn’t come up with any rational thing to say. And now on top of everything, she needed to explain the three hinges she just broke. “ _Great_ ,” she thought.

Lena knocked on the door one more time.

“Kara open the door… please”

“I… I can’t… it seems it’s broken… that could be the reason why the door closed by itself, I don’t understand what happened Lena, I can’t open it. Look I try but nothing happens.” Kara was in full ramble mode now, “I’m sorry... I think you need to go there without me... I can't come out of my apartment, I need to call the janitor or someone... I don’t know who can help me. You should go. Yes! you need to go. I’m fine don’t worry”

“Kara!” Lena tried to stop her friend from her continued rambling. She felt bad, she was responsible for Kara's distress and even if she liked playing with Kara, she didn’t want to push her to the point of being upset. She just wanted to help Kara confess she was Supergirl. She put her hand on the door like to comfort her friend through it and the door fell through the frame and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Lena looked between Kara and the door on the floor doubtfully. “What the hell?” She asked unable to hold her composure.

“I… I don’t know?! Are you sure you don’t have superstrength?” Kara tried “ _Great Kara keeps digging your own grave!”_  she thought. Lena laughed awkwardly.

“Okay, Kara maybe we could just drop the act before one of us gets injured?” Lena asked, approaching Kara's coming out with delicacy had not proved to be fruitful so now she was going to approach it bulldozer style.

“What are you talking about?” Kara blushed and fidgeted with her glasses.

“I have been patient, I have given you time to do it yourself but now it’s time to just come out Kara!” Lena stated with her hands on her hips.

“Ok, I’m bi” Kara blurted out before putting her hands in front of her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else, she blushed even more and looked sheepishly at Lena. Lena chuckled, what else could she do?

“I’m glad to know that, and we are going to circle back around to that later but it wasn’t what I was talking about”

Kara refused to remove her hands from covering her mouth. She was trying to come up with an explanation for her complete lack of composure and failure to handle this conversation. Maybe she was suffering from some kind of Kryptonite, or simply Lena, the woman had had this effect on her since the first time they met. How else to explain her slip up of  _“I flew here...on a bus"_

She felt the need to hit her head against a wall every time she thought back to it. Maybe Lena knew about Supergirl and that was what she was talking about, but how? She had been so careful since then.

“Kara please,” Lena said pleadingly, she put one hand on Kara’s, trying to soothe the woman, but Kara tensed even more. So Lena let her hand drop. 

“talk to me please, I am here for you, I’m sorry if I have hurt you, I just want you to know that I don’t judge you and you can tell me anything and I will be right here for you, always, no matter what”

Kara removed her hands from her mouth tentatively, she looked at the floor.

“Can we forget about it?” she asked, not meeting Lena's eyes.

“For now, yes”

“Thank you... We should go if you don’t want to be late”

“Yes, but what about your door?” Lena asked, not comfortable with leaving Kara’s apartment without a door. Kara quickly typed a text and sent it.

"All done, shall we?” Kara held out an arm to indicate they should leave and they walked away.

***

Kara walked into Lena's office with flowers.

“They are beautiful,” Lena said.

“I wish there was more I can do,” Kara said, putting the flowers on the coffee table.

“You come to see me, this is more than enough”

“Beth is in jail”

“Good”

Kara sat beside Lena on the couch.

“How are you holding up?” Kara asked

“When Lex was arrested, my mother was there, my mother saw her son dragged, bleeding and delirious from her house. And when I got there Lilian was cleaning up his room like he was on a business trip. That's how I feel, cold and calm. Until I thought about Beth dying in jail, and I felt warm for a minute.”

“You are in shock Lena”

“No, loss does strange things to my family and I have lost a lot of people”

“You are not going to lose me”

“I think when I feel things again I'm going to be very very afraid of the person I might be”

“You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere”

“Promise” Lena let her head fell on her friend shoulder and believed every word she told her.

“And I'm always going to be your friend, I will always protect you, I promise”

“Even if I push you too far?” Lena asked, laughing humorlessly, she felt so far from the day before.

“I'll always be your friend” Kara repeated.

“And if I don't want to be your friend anymore?”

“What? What are you talking about?” Kara put some distance between them to look closely at Lena.

“I … What happened today make me think and...” Lena tried to find the right words.

“Lena if I lied to you it was to protect you”

“I'm not talking about that, Kara, and I said I won't judge you, please believe me”

“So why are you telling me that you don't want to be my friend anymore?” Kara asked doubtfully. “Is it because I forced you to choose between Jack and me?” There was no point trying to lie to Lena anymore, Kara understood that Lena knew about her being Supergirl the other morning, and she had seen it with her own eyes earlier today.

“No, no it was the right choice, it wasn't him anymore, he was gone” the rational part of Lena's brain was aware of this fact but it didn't hurt her any less, “Beth killed him” she said, spitting the other woman's name, “and I will always choose you” Kara believed every single word of what she said.

“So why? I don't understand” Kara asked, she really couldn't understand why Lena didn't want her in her life, her thoughts were running a mile a minute to come up with an explanation.

Lena tried to find the words to explain what she wanted to say, to express the depth of her feelings for Kara but nothing adequate came, so she decided to act instead of talk. She leaned toward Kara slowly. The blonde seemed lost in her thoughts. Lena put her hands on both of Kara's cheeks and looked deep down into her eyes, looking for a hint, something that told her she should stop, she found none. So she kissed Kara, trying to convey all her feelings for the blonde. She had been waiting for so long. She wanted to wait for Kara to come clean about being Supergirl first but after today she didn't want to waste any more time. They kissed passionately and when they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against eachother.

'I have been wanting this for so long” Lena was the first to break the silence, she caressed the nape of Kara's neck. But Kara didn't respond so Lena stepped back and looked questioningly at the blonde. Kara suddenly stood up.

“I'm sorry Lena... I have to go” And with that Kara walked out leaving Lena in her office alone and lost.

After some time, Lena stood up carefully and laughed humorlessly. She walked toward the cart and poured herself a heavy glass of scotch, she was about to put down the bottle but changed her mind and took the bottle with her to the couch. One glass wouldn't be enough for the night she was about to live through.

 

That was where Supergirl found her in the early hours of the morning, passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of scotch at her feet. Kara didn't look any better, she had red puffy eyes and the lack of sleep was visible on her face. She walked toward Lena and put one hand on the CEO's knee to gently wake her up.

“Leave me alone” Lena mumbled without opening her eyes drawing her knees up and placing a hand over her eyes.

“Lena” Kara whispered, “please look at me” she pleaded drawing her other hand to Lena's forehead to gently stroke it “What happened?”

 

“What happened?” Lena opened her eyes and stood up “What happened?" she continued furiously "You! You happened! You came here, telling me … no! Promising me that you would never leave me… and guess what? At a pretty bloody emotional moment Kara, you left!” Lena fell back on the couch and burst into tears, it was too much for her “So please leave... leave me alone... just leave me alone like you just did” Lena sobbed.

“Lena, no” Kara tried a tentative hand toward Lena, but the CEO batted it away and instantly regretted it, it was like hitting a wall. “Lena I didn't leave you”

 

“Oh yes? So what do you call what happened?” Lena couldn't calm down.

“Well technically, I left, yes, and clearly I did not handle that side of things well... but I had to leave” Kara sat down defeated. And Lena finally took in the heroine's appearance “I had to talk to Mon-El. I'm not a cheater Lena and I shouldn't have kissed you when he didn't know it was over.”

“That's why you left?”

“Yes, why else would I?” Kara smiled tentatively, then she reached for Lena's hand and intertwined their fingers “I wanted to do the right thing, I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought... I thought I would be right back but it was hard, he refused to see the evidence”

“the evidence?”

“That I've been falling for you since the first time we met. I thought I had no hope to be with you so I tried to move on, but I never succeeded, it has always been you.”

“I thought the same thing,” Lena said dreamily “So what does it mean?”

“It means..." Kara smiled, "Do you want to go on a date with me?” Kara asked before adding “I mean with me Kara, not Supergirl, even if technically we are one and the same, but not to the public, so you can't go on a date with Supergirl, I mean that would be weird, can you imagine the people in the restaurant, and the waiters and...” Lena cut off her rambling with a kiss.

“I would love to” the CEO answered smiling before kissing Kara one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought.


End file.
